SpongeBob Lost Episode
So, have you guys ever heard of a nickelodeon show called Spongebob Squarepants? You probably don't. As only 6 people exactly have heard of it. Its a show about a Sponge named Spongebob, who goes around having fun with his friends. This story is not about the show though. This story is about something a lot more sickening. I was at my local thrift store, Goodwill, and as i was browsing the shelves, i found a VHS. The VHS was for a few episodes of the show. Which surprised me, because i didn't know Goodwill sold products. The VHS looked slightly damaged, it had a few cracks and tears on the box. Along with text that looks like it was made from a Chartpak maker. It reads "Spongebob takes the highway" I didn't know what this meant, so i asked my local thrift store, Goodwill, cashier about it. And she told me the following. "*Sigh* i thought i wouldn't have to see this again. This cartoon may have been the most disturbing thing i have seen in my life. I advise you not to watch it" So naturally, being the smart guy i am. I politely told her. "SHUT UP YOU EGG I NEED TO GET THE PLOT STARTED" She gave me the VHS, and then tossed me out of my local thrift store, Goodwill. I got in my car and drove home. As i was driving home, i noticed something about the VHS. Some of the tears on it seems to have spelt out something. I looked at it, read what it said. It said "7/12/18". I was confused about what this meant. Could this be related to the episode? After i got home from jail after running over 3 people. I put the VHS into my VHS player. The theme song played as normal, but i felt something was off......but i didn't care much about it so i kept watching. The title card played, and it said "Spongebob takes the highway". This was an emotionally traumatizing experience. The episode started with Spongebob walking down the street. The weird thing i noticed about this is the fact that the ground seemed to be in 3D, and had this strange rolling effect. The music was also pretty weird. The music was pretty clam, almost too calm. The scene with Spongebob walking went on for exactly five hours, 32 minutes, and 47 seconds. before i decided to turn off the VHS and went to take a dump. As that video was so spooky, that i nearly pooped my pants. As i was on the toilet. I booted up my 3ds, and started playing Mega Man 3 on it. I started up the game. And i played it for a bit. That was until Proto Man showed up. I noticed that the first three notes of his theme were identical to the song in the VHS, this baffled me. How could something that came out years before possibly have the same notes as the video? The poop came out, and the plop also sounded like the music in the video. That was when i realized that the video was haunted. I went to my phone to call the Ghost Busters, but they didn't respond. Probably because they are not real. That is when i decided that i needed some fresh air I went outside to get some fresh air. And as i was walking. I noticed the song, playing in the background. This is when i was sure that i was cursed, to forever hear this song. Weeks later, i went online. And watched the E3 Smash Trailer, as i have been doing sense i was a fetus. But then something striked me. The date? July 12th, 2018! 7/12/18. This was the day that Ridley was announced to be playable. This could only mean one thing. The VHS was actually possessed by the spirit of Ridley, masquerading as Spongebob. His soul was angry that he could never get into Smash, as he was just too big. So he possessed the tape to curse anybody that dares watch shows involving Sponges and Bobs. I will never forget the day that i went to my local thrift store, Goodwill. and bought that tape. I hope that nobody ever comes across any VHS ever created ever again And to end this story THAT FRIGGIN EGG NEVER GAVE ME A REFUND! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:SpongeBob Category:Lost episudes Category:Shok ending Category:Potty Humor